


Reaching Out

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack Fic, F/M, Sexting, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki was on a mission and Darcy was bored alone, so she reached out to him with her phone.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sexting/Phone sex- @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 18th Oct 👻
> 
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

Darcy just finished taking a shower. After a long, exhausting day, she finally had some break. Already had some dinner before, now she wasn’t sure if it’s better to just go to sleep or read some books. Or maybe watch some Netflix. 

Since Loki was away for a mission at the moment, she couldn’t have some fun with him. But she kind of missed him. She fished out her iPhone from her bag. The glittering constellation patterned on her phone case shone under the bright bedroom light. 

**Darcy: Hey Loki, whatcha doin right now?**

After five minutes, she hasn't had any reply yet. She let out a huff and dived under the comforter of her bed. 

**Darcy: Reindeer game, are you that busy? Last time I heard from Wanda you were just stationed to observe from afar with the winter soldier.**

After that Darcy saw the three dots, indicated Loki was typing.

**Loki: don’t call me that mortal.**

**Loki: but yes, I was stationed outside with the grumpy soldier. I rolled my eyes when I heard him complaining about** **' _the other'_ ** **agent.**

**Darcy: do you mean his crush? 👀 IKR, both of them are stubborn!**

**Darcy: so, whatcha up to?**

**Loki: We just got back. It’s like 4 in the morning. Might have some shut eyes.**

**Loki: what do you need, pet?**

Darcy hesitated. She wasn’t sure if it’s a good idea or not. 

**Darcy: it’s kind of cold here.**

**Loki: obviously.**

Darcy rolled her eyes.

**Loki: Well...I wish I can aid you in the cold night of New York tonight.**

**Darcy: that’s not unwelcome.**

**Loki: So...tell me, what do you wear tonight my little pet?**

Darcy took a selfie. She only showed her lips and half of her body. She sent it immediately. It didn’t take Loki a long time to comment on it.

**Loki: hmm that looks so good pet.**

**Darcy: oh yeah? Really?**

**Loki: yes. I wish I can suck that pink nipple of yours. But first I will bury my nose in between your heavy breast while my fingers pay attention to your nipple.**

“Well...this is not what I expected,” Darcy muttered to herself.

**Darcy: fuck! I wouldn’t mind that Loki!**

**Loki: I know you wouldn’t mind.**

**Darcy: mm… I hope you can zap yourself back here.**

**Loki: Patient my pet. I mean, I can still make you, what are the Midgard terms for it? ‘hot and bothered’? Even if I'm like a million miles away.**

Darcy chuckled with his reply, but well… a lady had some need.

**Darcy: yes… I know.**

**Loki: put your fingers on your breast, pet. Use your hands to massage that beautiful globe for me.**

**Loki: hmmm I know you do it right now, didn’t you? Imagining it as it’s my palm instead?**

**Darcy: yes…**

**Loki: Now… put that left fingers down to your navel. Slowly. Did you do it as I said?**

**Darcy: yes…**

**Loki: good.**

**Loki: We are just starting, pet. My fingers trailed down from your navel to your clothes pussy. I stroked the outer of your pussy lips and found out you were already wet for me.**

**Darcy: yea I am.**

**Loki: show me, little minx. Show me how wet your pussy for me.**

That night...Darcy felt like even Loki couldn’t zap himself back into the tower, alas she still could have a fantastic sext with her mischief boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable. Feed me with them! Also, Idea is very welcome 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
